


Someone In Control

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dominant Bottom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Drop?, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash shakes things up in the bedroom, assuming a more dominant role. His methods are a little unorthodox, his implementation needs some work, but overall, the end results are promising. If only he could see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone In Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saereneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereneth/gifts).



> Based off this Tumblr prompt:  
> I’ve always figured that with the way Wash changes between Freelancer and after, he must have a little Dom in him somewhere. What would you think of Wash showing some of that assertiveness/command with North and York?
> 
> I promised you I’d try. I told you it’d be messy. I’m pretty sure I’ve delivered on that part. Just a heads up, I’m going through one of those writing phases where I hate everything I produce and it takes me forever to write anything. Keep that in mind and go easy on me :(.

“Come on Wash, it was just a joke. Obviously we all know you aren’t ‘the girl’ in this relationship. I mean come on, North’s undeniably, irrevocably gay. Like even comparing you to a lady turns him off. So really, we’re well aware you aren’t a girl, metaphorically or otherwise.” York holds his hands out in front of him in the universal gesture used to placate someone, more commonly known as the ‘calm the fuck down’ sign. Wash advances on him, anger growing stronger with every poorly chosen word out of his lover’s mouth. The brunette sends a silent plea over the younger man’s shoulder, desperately hoping that North will step in and put him out of his misery. When the other blonde shows no sign of helping, a sigh escapes his lips, followed swiftly by an additional, poorly worded and ill-advised explanation. “They only meant that in this relationship you obviously take on a more submissive role. You know, since chicks usually bottom and… I should really stop talking right now shouldn’t I?”

“No. No, please do continue. I’m learning so much.” Wash’s reply is so dry that it actually takes York a moment to register that it is actually sarcasm. His mouth even opens to continue on from his last point before it clicks. Wash has a sneaking suspicion that North may have actually helped their lover out with that one. Although, frankly, he isn’t entirely sure that York could dig himself any deeper. After giving the brunette an adequate amount of time to continue being his own cockblock, Wash continues on with his rebuttal, advancing on his hapless lover. “So, you think that just because I prefer to bottom, that makes me submissive? And for some reason you, of all people, equate submissiveness with women. Jesus York… Have you met Carolina? Oh man, I wish South could have heard you say that. You’ll be lucky if you could find any trace of your testicles if either of them hear about this. Asshole.”

By the time he spits out the last word they’ve moved across the room, Wash backing York up until his legs hit the bed. With a firm shove to the middle of his chest, the brunette goes tumbling onto the mattress. North shifts from the doorway, following them further into the room. The older blonde seems mildly amused at the entire scenario. However, instead of offering an opinion on it, his mouth stays shut. At least one of his lovers isn’t an idiot. York scrambles backwards across the mattress, swallowing hard, throat visibly demonstrating his nervousness. Opening his mouth, the idiot attempts to speak again before catching the dangerous gleam in his younger lover’s eye. His jaw snaps shut with an audible click. Wash smirks.

“Very good, York. Learning to shut up already. Not nearly as slow as I thought this lesson would go. However, I wonder how long you’ll actually stay quiet.” The words are meant as a challenge, one that York recognizes immediately. The brunette raises an eyebrow questioningly, prompting Wash to continue. He smirks, crawling up the bed to toss a leg over both of the other man’s, settling into his lap. “Let’s play a game, York. Think of it as a redemption game. If you win, which you probably won’t, you get a prize. A wake-up blowjob, morning sex, shower sex, anything you want. If I win… Well, I get the pleasure of watching you squirm. And you have to sit in time out while I ride North into oblivion. Deal?”

York studies his face hard for a moment before nodding once. “The reward scale is acceptable. What are the rules?”

“Oh, we’re gonna love this game. Or rather you’ll hate it, while North and myself will enjoy it immensely. See, this is how it’s going to go. You are going to lie there for half an hour. You aren’t allowed to move. No talking either. If you move an inch or say even a single word before those thirty minutes pass, you lose.” Wash offers him a sharp grin, grinding down into his crotch ruthlessly. “Sounds easy, huh? Until I start to do this. See, that’s the catch. We’re allowed to touch. No tickling or anything too mean, of course. But I am going to tease you.”

“Agreed. On one condition.” The confident smile spreading across York’s face suggests that Wash isn’t going to like this caveat. “North is only allowed to follow your directions. You have to tell him where to touch me, how to touch me, for how long, all of that. If you want to play at being dominant, Wash, then you’re going to do it right. Think you can handle that?”

“Fine.” Hiding his uncertainty, Wash nods firmly. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to have you wrecked and begging in under twenty minutes. And then… Well, then you have to watch me take what you’ll be desperate for, unable to do a damn thing about it. Shame your big mouth has to ruin things for you, isn’t it?”

“Mmm, how about you put your money where your mouth is?” The level of cockiness in York’s voice is annoying and slightly unsettling. Wash plants a quick kiss to his lips before shifting off of him.

“Did I mention we’re playing naked?” The smirk of the brunette’s face lessens slightly. Wash grins again, rolling off York and tugging his shirt off. “Didn’t think this was going to be easy, did you? Clothes off. You too, North. Once we’re all naked and York is back on the bed, the game starts. Make sure you’re comfortable, York. Because I’m going to make this one of the longest thirty minutes of your life.”

There is a moment of stillness as his lovers trade looks before Wash claps his hands, startling them into movement. York squirms out of his clothing in record time, tossing them over the side of the bed. A careless toss launches his underwear into North’s face. The taller man grunts in disgust, shaking off the brunette’s boxer-briefs before methodically stripping, dropping his own clothes in a neat pile. Wash drags an appreciative hand down North’s side, guiding him towards the bed with a light smack to his ass. Dropping his own pants and underwear, he follows, kneeling next to York’s feet. A spike of confidence mixes with his arousal when the older of his lovers focuses on him expectantly, anticipation and curiosity swimming in his gaze. He can’t resist the wink he offers in response. “North, would you mind grabbing the lube and the purple plug from the drawer? We’ll need it later, after York’s finished begging.”

North groans, scrambling to follow his instructions. Dropping the requested items next to the expanse of tanned skin York’s bare torso offers, the taller man returns to his previous position, perched on the edge of the bed near the brunette’s shoulders. The temptation that naked flesh offers is almost too much it seems, because North’s hand strays closer. Wash growls softly, a reminder that he’s in charge and that there will be no touching without his permission. The other blonde’s attention snaps back to him, throat working tightly as he swallows. “Goddamn Wash, that growl is so fucking hot… What now, love?”

“I want you to play with those beautiful nipples of his. Be gentle for now, teasing touches on the left, soft mouth with no teeth on the right. Let’s see if we can’t get him to squirm a little.” Wash instructs, taking a moment to appreciate the way North responds, immediately jumping in as directed. The rush he gets from issuing orders and having them followed wars briefly with his discomfort of doing so to his older lover. It goes against everything he’s established himself as in their relationship, but he’s committed to the challenge and he won’t give up just because it feels wrong to issue commands to North. Shaking himself out of that mindset, Wash trails his fingers up York’s naked thighs, touch turning lighter the further up it gets, until it’s feather light, barely there, ghosting over the brunette’s member. He grins at the reaction his actions gain, repeating them just to watch York’s cock jump again. Catching North’s eye, he adjusts his orders slightly. “Add some teeth, North. You know how our boy loves a little bit of pain.”

York’s entire body shudders when North fulfills his request, an involuntary reaction that isn’t quite enough for Wash to feel he can claim victory. A quick glance at the clock tells him that they’ve burned through almost ten minutes. Frowning at the way the time seems to have gotten away from him, he considers his options. So far York is holding strong, with only that brief shiver betraying how affected those little touches are making him. If it came down to it, Wash isn’t above playing dirty. But for now, he’d play fair. Catching the brunette’s attention, he drags his tongue slowly over his own palm, coating it in saliva. He has to suppress the satisfied smirk threatening to make an appearance when his little display makes York swallow hard. Wrapping his spit slicked hand around his lover’s shaft, Wash strokes him slowly, holding eye contact as he varies the pressure, refusing to fall into a steady pattern. The brunette hisses, barely catching a curse behind his teeth as North tugs hard on one of his nipples, the other clenched firmly between the taller man’s lips.

“North, switch sides for a bit, kay?” He accompanies the request with a twist of his wrist, carelessly swiping his thumb over York’s slit and gaining a soft moan in response. This time he fails to suppress the smirk, so he repeats the action again before demanding the brunette’s attention. “Look at me, York. Does that feel good? I bet it does. But I’m going to make you feel even better. Ah ah, I didn’t say you could look away. Keep watching.”

York’s attention snaps back to him when he says it, watching with rapt fascination as Wash wraps his tongue around two of the fingers on his free hand, pulling them into his mouth. He sucks on the digits for a few moments before pulling them free. He trails them passed his other hand, still steadily pumping his lover’s gorgeous cock at an irregular pace. He drags them over York’s sack, glancing up to make sure he’s still got his audience, only to be met with two sets of lust blown eyes. North’s mouth hangs open slightly while taking in the sight of Wash’s hands working over their lover. Locking his eyes with the other blonde, he moves his fingers lower, pressing lightly against York’s perineum before reaching their final destination. At this point they’ve already lost most of their slickness, so he pulls his hand back after dancing his fingers teasingly around the brunette’s trembling entrance. Instead of popping them back into his mouth of another coat of saliva, he offers them to North. “Suck please. Coat them really good. We’d hate to have York uncomfortable, after all.”

North leans forward, wrapping his tongue around the offered fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Wash moans at the sensation, waiting patiently for his older lover to release him. This visual will stay with him for a while, as it’s not something he usually gets to watch. It’s not that North doesn’t give blowjobs or anything, it’s just not as common of an occurrence as York or himself giving them. Plus knowing where those fingers are headed next makes things even better. After an extended period of what seems like minutes but is actually a mere thirty seconds, Wash extracts his fingers. He immediately returns them to York’s hole, but can’t resist commenting on the incredible sight he just witnessed. “Damn North, your mouth is amazing. Maybe you could put it to use telling York what you want us to do to him when he breaks. Which will be soon.”

Another tickle of discomfort dances around the edge of his mind as he watches his lover scramble up the bed, obeying him immediately. It still doesn’t feel right to be giving North directions, no matter how much they’re all enjoying themselves. But, in the end the arousal he gains from hearing the filth falling out of the older man’s mouth in response to his instructions overruns the mild sense of wrongness this situation makes him feel. Pressing a finger slowly into York’s tight opening, Wash lets North’s dirty words flow over him, enjoying the brunette’s reaction to both his actions and their lover’s murmured suggestions. “Mmm, York, you look so good taking Wash’s fingers like that. I bet you’re craving something bigger though, hey? A nice thick vibrator should do. Or maybe your favorite plug? Once he’s made you scream we’ll fill you up and keep you on the edge, make sure you stay vocal and begging until Wash thinks you’ve had enough and takes pity on you. Of course, we won’t just be focusing on you. I fully intend to make sure he comes harder than a freight train. Gonna make you watch as I pound him until he’s gaping, fill him up and stretch him out with my hard cock. I wonder if he’ll want to ride me facing you so that you can see his face? Or maybe he’ll be a real tease and put on a show, make sure you can watch his tight ass swallow my dick. Would you like that York? Hmm?”

Wash isn’t sure who the loud moan that echoes through the room belongs to, but it hardly matters at this point. North’s words have him achingly hard, pre-come leaking down his hard shaft and over his balls. He really needs to make York scream, like yesterday. Because he can’t take much more of this damn waiting. Now is the time to play dirty. Twisting his fingers, he locates York’s prostate, stroking it mercilessly as he leans lover, dragging his tongue over the brunette’s leaking cock. The noise his stubborn lover releases sounds a hell of a lot like the sweet sound of success, but even more satisfying is the movement that it includes. York jacknifes off of the bed hands diving into Wash’s hair, sheathing himself deep inside the blonde’s mouth. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Mmm Wash. You win. Goddamn you win. Please don’t stop. Please. Fuck.”

Pulling off York’s cock slowly with an obscene slurp, Wash smiles at him. His fingers continue to stroke teasingly as he meets North’s eyes. “North, get the cock ring please. And the purple plug. We’re gonna have a beautiful soundtrack while I ride you. And I like your idea of putting on a show for York, so I’m going to make sure he can see me take you all. Over and over again.”

“Mm, sounds like fun. Let’s get this on you, shall we?” North hands the plug over to Wash before reaching down to fasten a leather cock ring tightly around the base of York’s cock, settling his balls into the connected harness carefully. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah, I’m goo-oh fuck.” York’s affirmation quickly turns into a curse and a moan as Wash removes his fingers and swiftly replaces them with the plug. The moan tapers off into a soft whimper as he turns it on to the first setting. “Oh god, Wash. Mmm, feels so -ah- good.”

“That’s right, York. Such beautiful noises. Keep them up.” Wash punctuates his order with a soft smack to his barely visible ass. “North, on your back with your head at the end of the bed please. I want you both to watch as I open myself up. Neither of you are going to want to miss this.”

He sends a cheeky wink towards York before straddling his legs, ass on full display for the brunette as he bends over to take North’s cock in his mouth. The other blonde jerks in shock, hands tangling in the blankets in an effort to remain in control. Hands come up to caress his cheeks, spreading them apart. York moans loudly at the sight, thumbs rubbing circles on the sensitive skin. “Let me help you, babe. I’ll get you ready if you let me.”

Wash groans around his mouthful, causing North to moan in response to the sensation. He takes a moment to consider the offer. The entire point of this exercise is to tease York, so he really shouldn’t give in and allow the brunette to help. But technically, allowing him to prepare him for North’s cock is just another level of torture. After all, he’s the one getting pleasure and York’s the one left frustrated. Decision made, he nods carefully, wiggling his ass in permission. The soft snick of a bottle is his lover’s response, followed swiftly by a firm, cold finger pressing against his opening. The brunette increases the pressure until Wash’s entrance swallows it. York works his finger in slowly, dragging it against his walls to stretch him wide for North’s thick cock. The blonde makes an impatient noise around his mouthful, sinking down lower until the tip of his shaft nudges the back of his throat. The older of his lovers grips his hair, tugging it roughly, unable to resist his dominant side. His hips lift, forcing himself even deeper down Wash’s throat. Gripping his hips, he slams North back down on the bed, attempting to regain his slipping control.

All his efforts become a waste of time it seems, because when York adds a second and third finger in swift succession, he’s rendered practically boneless. His legs tremble and he whimpers around North. His taller lover slams up into him again, taking all semblance of dominance from him and suddenly Wash finds himself surrendering, allowing North to assume his normal role in their interactions. It seems that his blonde lover has had enough of his mouth because he’s suddenly being tugged off the other man’s cock and dragged upwards until they’re face to face so his lips can be claimed in a violent kiss. The action causes York’s fingers to slip out of him, leaving him empty, aching, and not nearly as ready as he’d like. North’s hands grip his ass, spreading him wide and slamming him down on his length. Despite his goal of making York scream, Wash finds himself doing just that. His scream peters out into begging as North pounds into him viciously, each thrust coming hard and fast. The position allows York a nice view, perfectly in line with his plan. In fact, there isn’t much he would change, had he still been in control. But the point is that he’s not. Wash has failed to remain dominant in this situation and he’s not entirely sure how he feels about it.  And then North hits his prostate and he doesn’t give a shit anymore. The punishing pace continues, driving the breath out of him. He’s only slightly aware that there are words coming from his mouth, but he’s too lost in bliss to actually understand what he’s saying. Whatever it is, it seems to drive both North and York crazy, because they moan in tandem. It’s only when York’s voice registers does Wash remember the remote clenched in his hand. Sliding the intensity up to the top notch, he grins when he’s rewarded with his own scream. York’s noises do something magical to North and the other man’s thrusts falter before returning to slam hard into the bundle of nerves that makes him see stars at this angle. The action is repeated twice more before North loses himself, coming deep inside of him. The feeling of his lover’s warm release pulsing over his prostate coaxes Wash’s own orgasm from him and he explodes over their stomachs, smearing his seed between them as North fucks him through it. Behind him, the arousing noises cease with worrying suddenness. He shares a panicked look with the man beneath him before rolling off swiftly to tend to York, clicking the remote off in the process.

The brunette is passed out on the bed behind them. The cock ring has been removed, and his stomach is covered in his own seed. It seems that York couldn’t deal with the torture anymore and released himself from the confines of the ring and harness and promptly came so hard that it caused him to pass out. Wash doesn’t blame him, although he is sad he missed seeing that. North seems to agree, humming in disappointment before running a finger through the mess on the brunette’s abs. “Too bad he couldn’t hold on for a few more minutes. I bet that was a fucking amazing sight. We should clean him up and take that out though.”

“Of course, North. Anything you want.” Wash’s too tired to add the snark he’d normally tack onto that statement. It seems that despite his best efforts, his lovers just can’t allow him to remain dominant throughout an entire encounter. Despite being completely satisfied, sexually, he’s still a little disappointed at the outcome. It seems his mood is obvious, because North immediate gathers him to his chest ignoring the mess. The moment his lover makes contact, Wash crumbles. His conflicting emotions are too confusing for his post orgasm brain to deal with, but he knows that he’s more than a little disappointed in himself. It’s so overwhelming that all he can do is sob into North’s chest, embarrassment fueling his melt down. His distressed cries are enough to rouse York from his bliss induced coma and the brunette is immediately there, prying him gently from North’s grip to comfort him, offering the taller man a confused glare.

“What the fuck happened?” The brunette drags his hands comfortingly up and down his back, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks. Instead of soothing him like it should, he just cries harder, unable to stop. North makes an anguished noise, reaching for both of them only to pull away just before making contact, unsure if his touch is allowed. York is obviously baffled by the entire situation but his hands continue to stroke a comfortingly repetitive pattern over his back. “North? What the hell is going on? Why is Wash crying?”

“I don’t know.” North chokes out, fighting against every instinct in him that orders him to comfort his younger lover. “One second I was suggesting we take care of you, and the next second he was falling apart. I don’t know what I did York. And I don’t know what to do. Touching him just made it worse.”

“Wash. Wash can you look at me? Come on babe. I need you to look at me.” York tilts his chin up until their eyes meet. Wash shudders, blinking tears out of his eyes. “That’s it babe. Take some deep breaths now. Just like me, match my breathing.”

Wash follows his directions, breathing in slowly with York. It takes him a couple moments to calm down but eventually his shaking sobs stop. The brunette offers him a proud, blinding smile. His hands continue to move, capturing his focus. Once he’s sure that he is finished crying, he reaches out for North, dragging the bigger man in. His older lover envelopes them both in his arms, rocking them both back and forth. “I’m sorry love. I’m sorry. I’m not sure what I did, but I’m so sorry it hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?”

“It’s stupid. I’m stupid.” He wipes his eyes angrily, frustrated by his reaction. “It’s ridiculous and a complete overreaction. Can we just forget this happened?”

“Nope. If it upset you then it isn’t stupid, love. Tell us what’s wrong or York is going to tickle it out of you.” York follows through on North’s threat slightly, fingers dragging teasingly over his ribs. It rips an unwilling giggle from his lips. His other lover presses his lips against the back of his neck, murmuring encouragement into his skin. “Come on, Wash. Spill it. We can’t stop it from happening again if we don’t know what happened.”

“I just feel like I failed at this game. I couldn’t keep it up.” He can’t help the sniffle that accompanies his words. York pulls him in tighter, cuddling him close. “I tried so hard and I couldn’t even control how North fucked me or when you came. I’m not a very good Dom.”

“Oh babe, no. You did amazing. North just isn’t a very good listener. And I couldn’t handle it anymore. You were too focused on getting fucked to hear me begging you, and it was either take it off and come or pass out without doing that and potentially hurt myself. You wouldn’t have been able to forgive yourself if that happened.” York’s words start to wash away his misery, making him realize that he didn’t do as bad as thought he had. It’s hard to fully accept though, until North hums his agreement into Wash’s hair.

“I’m sorry, love. This is my fault.” North sighs softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You were driving me crazy, Wash. I tried so hard to follow your lead but I just couldn’t help myself. I needed you so bad and I forgot myself. It’s what you do to me. You drive me crazy with need.”

“Promise me that I did ok?” His words are quiet but his voice doesn’t waver, which he counts a plus. His lovers pick up on that immediately and North doesn’t waste a minute in reassuring him.

“You did it amazing Wash. I really was enjoying listening to you. I just couldn’t keep it up. But damn it was so hot and I am so proud of how you took charge. I can only imagine how difficult it was to do based on how badly I failed.” North suppresses another sad sigh at his confession. “I love how hard you tried. If you want, we can try again. Anytime.”

“Yeah no. Once was enough. I’ll stick to ordering York around, ok?” Wash pushes him away gentle for a moment before wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you. I’m sorry about my melt down. I’m tired and there were so many emotions. It was overwhelming. Anyway, can we get cleaned up now? I’m sticky and I want to sleep.”

“Oooh! Shower time? I’ll wash your back and soap you up really good. Make sure you get all clean before bed.” York’s excitement is almost contagious. Almost. But Wash is far too tired to feel something else. Instead he hums in agreement, allowing the brunette to tug him to his feet and herd him out the door. North follows closely behind. 

“Can’t guarantee I’ll stay awake for this.” He mumbles through a yawn. York chuckles, wrapping his arms him and holding him up. It seems his prediction is right, because the next thing he knows, he’s snuggled into bed between his two lovers and North is kissing him goodnight.

“Night love. Sleep well. You deserve it.” North’s soft voice is the last thing he hears before sleep overtakes him.


End file.
